Field of the Invention
One disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to an image pickup element and an image pickup apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Up to now, an image pickup element has been proposed in which one micro lens and two photodiodes (hereinafter, will be referred to as PDs) are provided in one pixel, and the respective PDs in the same pixel receive light of different pupil planes of an imaging lens as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-106194. In an image pickup apparatus using the above-described image pickup element, it is possible to perform focus detection of a phase difference system from signals of the respective PDs.
Since an image signal for viewing can be generated by adding the signals of the two PDs with each other, it is possible to perform the focus detection of the phase difference system at the same time as the image pickup by using the one image pickup element.
However, since the signals of the two PDs are individually read out according to the configuration in which the two PDs are provided in the one pixel as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-106194, a problem occurs that a reading time takes approximately twice as long as that of a configuration in which one PD is provided in one pixel.